Many users of smartphones view the display of the smartphone while walking. This can lead to accidents and embarrassing situations, in which the user is not cognizant of his/her surroundings while viewing the smartphone display. The same holds true for virtual reality systems, such as OCULUS, which do not allow the user to see simultaneously the real world while watching data displayed on a smartphone.